


Take My Hand (Take My Whole Heart Too)

by Welsh_Woman



Series: February (Mostly) Fluff [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But Really Literal, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spells & Enchantments, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'heart'
Series: February (Mostly) Fluff [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152497
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Take My Hand (Take My Whole Heart Too)

Stiles stares at the jar in Derek’s hands, unsure about how he should feel with Derek **_handing him his literal heart_**.

It’s been a bit of a weird week...

First off, there were those pixies that had been insistent on playing matchmaker, no matter if the people under their spells already _had_ spouses or previous relationships. Thankfully, they had fixed that before any permanent damage was done, the lie that there had been some drugs slipped in the middle of a party an easy pill to swallow.

Next, there was this... flock? swarm? murder? of this group of bird women that had immediately decided that Boyd was the perfect mate for the lot of them, earning the entire group Erica’s ire and nearly starting a turf war when one of them had made the comment that perhaps Boyd would be better off with a mate that _wouldn’t_ allow him to be captured.

That had been a fun day.

Now, the latest thing had been a witch that had taken umbrage to Derek’s denial of being her ‘pet’, yelling something about letting him see how blackened his heart was before there was this purple light, and then Derek’s _actual heart_ was lying on the ground next to him.

It was weird to press his ear against Derek’s chest and hear nothing, put his fingers on Derek’s wrist and feel _nothing_ , despite the fact that his _heart_ was sitting on the _ground_.

Derek had been hesitant to touch it, but eventually picked it up and held it close. There hadn’t been any viscera left on his hands when he had turned it over, a strange throb every few moments that had taken Stiles too long to realize was **_Derek’s heartbeat_**.

His own heart had skipped a few beats when Derek had looked up at them all like he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. He muttered that it felt like his when asked, and - after only a few moments of discussing how dangerous it was to have his heart outside of his body - had almost immediately left afterwards to find somewhere safe to put it.

Now, here he is, standing in front of Stiles and holding out a glass jar with a _literal_ heart in it.

**_Derek’s_** heart.

Stiles is floored, flummoxed, and a little lightheaded to tell you the truth.

“Are you _sure_?”

He doesn’t ask Derek what he’s doing. He doesn’t need to.

Derek slowly nods, eyes lowering to look at his heart, which has started to pulse slightly faster almost as soon as he begins to speak.

“There’s no one else I would trust with it.”


End file.
